Steel and Gunpowder
by MiLa63
Summary: River Tam almost literally runs into Richard B. Riddick. Sparks Fly. How will Riddick like the rest of the Firefly crew? Will he kill anyone in this 'verse? Riverick at his best. Rated M for language. Please Review if you like!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly the tv show nor Serenity the movie. Also, do not own any of the Riddick/Pitch Black saga.

Physiological Malfunction

 _Prologue_

River followed her brother Simon down into the noisy canteen. Mal, two steps ahead of them put his two obvious guns into the conveyor weapons lock. Winking at the dirty, grunting guard, he sauntered forth with the knowledge that his two best guns were hidden safely under his jacket. Simon shrugged at the guard, who nodded.

"Core boy, like that, course he ain't got heat." River heard him snicker to his associate.

River dutifully followed Simon down the metal stairwell, scanning the flow of minds and chaos for anything more dangerous than her. Her posture showed all in attendance that she wasn't on edge, but Simon and Mal knew that her mind was ever vigilant.

Her bright and quick eyes were evidence of that.

A small dark, deep whisper caught her attention. It came from the flow, but it wasn't like the others there. It had a rumble to it. A steadiness, with threat of danger lurking beneath it. It was intoxicating. River glanced slowly towards all the tattered booths lining the walls. Most were filled with three or four men and woman laughing, drinking.

Except one.

She met his eyes. His bald head barely shone in the shadows where he sat. It was his eyes, she knew. Those were the windows to his soul. However, she couldn't physically see his eyes, as they were covered by large dark goggles. While staring at his bulging arms and dark clothes, she could feel his thoughts. They were liquid metal. Smooth, solid, but deadly. She felt her heart beat accelerate. Her cheeks felt warm. She turned away from his gaze as she heard his deep and slow chuckle. Her body felt... tingly. She turned to Simon. Grabbing his arm, she tugged. "Simon, I believe my physiology is malfunctioning!" She hastily whispered at him. His attention was directed toward Mal and the twice as large man Mal was facing.

"What did you say to me, _hun dun(bastard)_?" The burly, muscled man demanded.

Simon, closed his eyes, whispering to himself, "Yes, let's agitate the boulder gate-keeper who could crush us like a pear."

"Simon," River tugged on his loose tan shirt again.

"Not, now _mei mei(little sister)_. We may be keeping our record of never leaving a bar without a fight." He hushed her keeping his sarcastic tone of voice and turning back to the stand-off in front of him.

Her heart picked up as she heard the shadowed animal shift in her mind. He was almost as dangerous as she was and something about that was making her heart pound.

At this point, the ever-building tension could not be contained. "Out with you!" River heard as Mal was knocked to the floor.

Simon grabbed River's hand and bolted for the door. "River, stay away!" He shouted as he closed the entrance. River huffed. She knew, through his thoughts that he had not banished her for her safety, but really for the safety of everyone else. After three years of finally understanding a piece of her vast capabilities, Simon had accepted his ignorance.

She started to kick a can in frustration. She was an asset. She could be used. She could help her family. She was too dangerous for them, sometimes.

Sometimes she wished she wasn't.

* * *

1 Year earlier...

Riddick looked out into the swirling bright vortex of colors. The Underverse. Right. Well, here goes.

He felt the pull and push of his nervous system as the necromonger ship passed through space. He popped out the other side, breathing heavily, shocked. This wasn't death. No, Riddick knew the very essence of death, and this wasn't it. This was something else.

He looked out the ship's window. The starts and planets all looked familiar, yet new. He asked the ship's computer where and when he was.

"The next 'Verse," it replied.

Fuck.

A/N: Let me know if you like this so far! Riddick's voice is going to be laced with profanity, and that is not really my area. Do you think I've got their voices down correctly? I'm just checking to see if there is any interest in this kind of story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

She walked steadily back around the crumbling building. She knew they would need assistance if Mal wanted to get to Beaver for the job. What was with all of these underground bosses? Badger, Beaver? What was with this fascination with B-lettered mammal names?

She turned to go down to the back exit, which slopped down, framed on each side by a wall. The darkness around the door, gave River pause. She could feel it again, the slow steady humming of that one man's mind. The mind of a precise, deadly animal.

He pushed her to the wall, scratching her long-sleeved shirt against the dull concrete. He maneuvered his body to cover hers. She felt her breathing shift to shallow draws, quicker than they had been in the canteen.

"Who are you?" his gruff voice, smooth as dark chocolate melted over her. She shivered, feeling an awakening between the apex of her thighs. She swallowed. Where was Simon?! She had a barrage of questions of her unusual reactions to this beast.

She couldn't help the onslaught of images from the man, now that his arm was against her collarbone, holding a shiv to her throat. For a moment she admired his tenacity.

She could feel the heat and pain from the hand print on his chest. The Fury of his people. Se heard the echoes of the voices telling him how he was found in a trashcan, with the umbilical cord wrapped around his neck. She saw the frightened faces of many, too many say,

"Richard Badass Riddick." She couldn't help it. She had uttered his name. The name he was known for throughout his galaxy. But, he was no longer in his galaxy.

The arm pushed further onto River. His hips moved toward hers to keep her in place.

"How do you know that?" he snarled. She saw them. Three bodies, covered in grey sheets, screaming, "Kill the Furyan. Kill the Riddick!" The man himself was pulled to a glowing circle on the ground, fighting the mental invasion.

"Readers, yes. Same, but new. The girl's name is River." She winced at the grammatical error. She had been doing so well. However, whenever she was in a mind, like his, she got confused, off center.

"Girl." Riddick made a grunting noise, lowering his shiv slightly. "How old are you anyway?"

"24," she proudly stated, meeting his gaze. He raised a cool eyebrow. He hmmed, again.

The pounding of her lower half grew louder. Something was changing in her anatomy, she could feel it. She parted her lips, licked them. He didn't mean to, but his eyes flicked down. She could hear him confused as to why this child was drawing her to him.

A ruckus from the left caused Riddick to tilt his head slightly.

The back door burst open, sending Riddick back to the safety of his shadows.

River heard Mal's clambering to get the _gorram_ hell out of that place, while searching for Simon. Simon was trying to avoid any direct hits, but was still attempting to swing his previously hidden dagger. River rolled her eyes at her brother. Such a boob.

She ducked and dove between brawling men to get to her doctor. Grabbing the knife, she ducked, kicked, spun, and stabbed the five people within her reach, disarming or killing all of her opponents. Simon breathed a sigh of relief, physically and mentally.

River grabbed his hand, and in a similar manner as he had done before, dragged him out of the danger zone. Mal, she knew would get his kicks and then duck out as well. As she left the shadowed hallway, she caught the eyes of the beastly man. He was smirking. She could hear his rumbling chuckle in his thoughts.

Rolling her eyes, she continued dragging her brother to Mother, to Serenity.

* * *

Something about that girl, woman, he mentally corrected was enticing. A temptation, he knew, but he had indulged in temptations before with little to no harm to him. The question was how much harm would this one young woman do to him?

He had been able to blend in well enough after first coming through the portal, he mused as he meandered from the broken bar room. The funny sounding language was common enough that he picked up the key phrases. No one could really distinguish the difference. Most of it was swearing anyway. Riddick knew how to swear.

He had gotten the odd job at first, deciding to try to make a new name for himself, one not tainted with blood. It didn't last. The blood, the fighting called to him. Now, he was a freelancer, hoping from planet to planet to get his bearings, find a job, then leave. It paid for food and other necessities. Getting the job was the trickiest part. His most recent contact was a man named Beaver, but the most recent job was a two-parter. Take out the target and steal his treasure. Apparently, that's the job the woman and her companions came in for, but Riddick wondered if they knew about his part of the plan. The killing part.

He could smell her when she first came in to the crowded room. She had the aura of flowers and gunpowder. Sharp, sweet, intoxicating. The moment she noticed him in the darkest corner, he heard her heartbeat pick up. Well, girl liked what she saw. It showed her innocence when she stayed with her two bodyguards rather than to approach his table. Plenty of woman had already propositioned him, but he wasn't in the mood. Until her.

Something about her made the beast, the animal inside stand to attention.

She looked as if she could see him. Not just his muscles or goggles, but his eyes.

Riddick rolled his shoulders back to ease the built-up tension as he left the bar area. Beaver knew how to contact him when the time was right.

The rundown hotel where Riddick was renting a room was enough. It had a bed, a built-in screen for the local channels, and a wall cortex, to call the front desk.

He turned off the automatic lights as he entered and took off his black goggles. Laying down on the stained mattress, he allowed his normally controlled mind to wander. He thought of the first night he slept in this new Verse. The first dream he had, of his mother, he assumed, who gave him the mark. The mark of Furya. She told him he had avenged his people, and while looking for home was noble, he had taken a different path now. Choosing to go through the portal landed him onto a new destiny. To continue his race. He groaned verbally as he remembered how shocked and appalled he was at this new information. _Who would ever be good enough to reproduce with? To stay with? To love?_ He asked the woman at the time. She told him he would know once he found her. That this woman would exceed his expectations.

Riddick scoffed. Ever since his expressed his doubts about this new destiny, his mother came back to his dreams at least once a month to remind him. To search, for _her_.

A/N: Now, here's a little background. Hope it wasn't too heavy. Forgive me if I get some Riddick facts skewed. I'm not an expert on all things Riddick, and I've seen some crazy things to do with the mark, so I hope this isn't too wild.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

River plopped on her brother and Kaylee's bed. She faced her brother. "Simon. Physical abnormalities include adrenaline rush, without distinct cause. Why?"

Simon rolled his eyes. "Is this what you were trying to talk about in the bar? Okay," he grabbed a cortex and pen from his nightstand. "What were the symptoms again?"

"Heightened pulse, sporadic breathing, possible enlarging of the pupils. Plus a warmth and tingling spread to all extremities. Possibly originating in the hip, below the belly button area." River kept her face stone while watching her brother's squinting face.

She heard his curious and possibly grossed out mental processes. "River, I think you need to talk to Kaylee about this."

"Kaylee is not doctor, silly," River taunted, playfully pushing on her older brother's shoulder.

"Yes, well. I don't think I can talk to you about this. She understands better, ok _mei mei_?" Confused by her brother's mental avoidance of the topic, she stood up to find her sister-in-law.

* * *

Opening his eyes with a gasp, he heard the gorram communicator beep wildly. He chucked a pillow at the panel.

"Riiiiddick," a sickly sweet voice came through the room. "I got a joooob for you, if ya wan' it." Beaver's distinctly unmanly voice bothered Riddick's sensitive hearing.

Riddick rolled his eyes at this self-imposed boss-man. "Yeah, I'm listening."

"The girl. At the bar. You saw her. Fucked with her mind, I know ya did. I want her. Triple the other job I gave ya before."

Riddick sat up fully. Crouching his body in the darkness, he made an imposing figure. "The girl?"

"Yeah, the slip of a woman, with the two _hun dun_ s. That started the fight yest'day. You two were gettin' a bit cozy out the back. Bring her to me. Alive. And you get triple. Triple Riddick."

Beaver's attempt to convince Riddick only heightened Riddick's killing propensity towards the man in question. "Why?" He allowed the deep gravel of his voice linger in the still air.

Beaver's sputtering was only slightly amusing to the killer. "Well, she's... she's... cute. Yeah, that's it. I know plenty who would pay a fortune for a woman like that. Yeah." The lie was even less convincing with the forced cockney accent.

Riddick rolled his eyes once more. Standing, he went to the single bright light in the room. "No." He ended the call.

 _The girl. The girl. What was it about this girl?_

* * *

River sat staring at the wall. _Attraction_. She blinked multiple times. _River, the broken one. Attracted_.

She smiled slightly thinking of the excited squeal from her sister-in-law once she realized what River was experiencing. Kaylee's large belly full of new human made hugging difficult, but she wrapped her arms around the younger woman anyway. River adjusted her position on the hanging catwalks above the cargo deck.

The mere image recall of that burly man with the goggles, _Riddick_ , her mind supplied, gave her the tingling feeling once more. His mind was interesting, unique. It opened River's mind to another universe and species within that universe. The history of the man she only got a glimpse of was captivating. She wanted more.

River was unused to this feeling. However, she could hear the tendrils of Simon's scientific curiosity about this development battling with his brotherly concern. Her _ge ge_ (brother) was pondering that this attraction River felt might be her overcoming her lack of an amygdala. River might be evolving past her brokenness to mend.

River scoffed at the naive notion. She was not fixed, and will never be. River knew herself enough to understand that what was happening was always there. However, the male prospects around her were never enough to stimulate her interest. She hoped down from her precarious position, intending to go back to the bridge to resume her piloting duties. Sitting down in the rotating chair, she picked up the older cortex to check the systems analysis. However, there was a ping. Someone was looking for her. She executed the tacking program she created to find who was looking for her.

A Persephone-based cafe with paid access to a cortex. So, no tracking available. This person was smart, knew how to look for something without being found. Also, not Alliance. They wouldn't think to hide themselves. Not hands of blue, either. _Those men_ , River shivered, _would not use a cortex in that area of town anyway_.

She pondered for another minute. Maybe one of Beaver's people. There were cameras outside the bar where the fight ended. He might have seen her combat abilities and hired someone to investigate.

River closed her eyes to listen to the flow. She was too far away physically for the people on Persephone, but those on Serenity were within her reach. Kaylee and Simon were together, watching over Zoe's three-year old daughter, Zephyr. Zoe and Mal were on Persephone getting supplies. Jayne was on Persephone getting drunk while "looking for work," River rolled her eyes at the neanderthal's actions. His thoughts always were clear, except when he was trying to be deceitful. That wasn't difficult to decipher. Inara was with a client just outside the Eaves-down docks. River smiled. That's everyone.

She jumped out of her seat, intent on finding the secret investigator. A thought gave her pause. _What if.. what if the Riddick is the one looking for me?_ Her heart pounded. She clasped her hands and swallowed down her nerves. If so, then he will have to stop. She nodded to herself affirmatively. She will make him stop.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

As Riddick stood to leave the internet cafe, River stealthily meandered through the crowded streets, giving an unaffected air to those around her. She felt the beams of the system's sun warm her cheeks as she moved. Being out in the black for months at a time deprived the young woman from feeling grounded, as she felt now. Each situation presented a chance to hone her skills differently. Now, she was using her mind to track the man with the steel-laced control over his thought processes. River suspected it was due to the animal lying in wait beneath the surface of the man in him.

She followed as the killer hopped from roof to roof, around and behind buildings. _I've got you now_ , she thought.

* * *

 _Got you now,_ Riddick thought, half expecting the little witch to be listening in. The database didn't give him any info on why the government wanted her, but it sure would pay a hefty price. That peaked Riddick's already growing interest in her, which was why the moment he caught her scent, he turned to it.

He dodged and went up and around, trying to follow her as she walked. She seemed to be going in circles, maybe realizing someone was following her. Riddick decided to lay low, until she decided on her destination. He realized she was probably staying with the core boy and the man who started the bar fight, but he couldn't help be curious as to why she was wandering be herself now. Her long locks kept blowing with each light breeze, entrancing Riddick.

He kept his nose attuned to her sharp and sweet scent as she stopped in the middle of a throng of purposeless sheep.

* * *

 _Ha!_ River realized they were following each other! She made sure he was still keeping up with her when River started back to Mother. If Riddick was going to follow her, then she will lead him where she wants him to go. While she pondered this interesting development, she mindlessly rounded the corner before the ship's docks.

She felt his mind closing in on her. As she was just about the leave the darkness of the alleyway, a thick arm stopped her.

"Girl."

River turned her body to face the man. The very big, very handsome man. River felt the warm tingles dance across her lithe form as she pressed her back against the brick wall.

His dark goggles were very intimidating to any normal person, but River was not normal. The darkness reminded her of the black. Cold, silent, and full of space. She felt drawn into the goggles as if his eyes behind it were calling to her. River pushed her body against the brick once more. _Not the time_ , she scolded herself.

She almost wanted to chuckle as the fact that he had only had time to get that one word out before the cavalry arrived. The sound of a gun being cocked made Riddick's head title slightly away from River.

"Hey, now, whatcha doin' there? That's our Moonbrain," the man named Jayne said, while holding his favorite Vera level against Riddick's head.

"Captain Daddy, no need," River directed toward the man standing next to the gun hand. "New pack," she told Riddick. She gave him a firm nod to reinforce her assertion. "Jayne going to leave soon, Captain Daddy, and Riddick can replace."

* * *

Riddick realized this girl had already planned how she was going to keep Riddick near her. The question was whether this was out of fear or . . . something else.

He didn't know whether to be impressed at her skills or angry at the thought of being caged again. He settled on stunned.

"What, Lil' 'tross, Jayne?" The man next to the one with the overcompensating gun asked. His long brown coat almost swept over the dirt-covered ground with each movement.

"Well, Cap'. I was a meanin' to tell ya. My ma sent a letter tellin' me was gettin' sick. I was plannin' on askin' to stop by her place once we left this rock," he stated, putting his gun down. His bearded face had the beginnings of a sheepish look, which made Riddick want to chuckle.

The man each kept calling Captain turned to the little witch. "Well, Lil' albatross, you trust this _hun dun_?"

The girl gave another firm nod in agreement. Riddick took another look at the girl. So, no fear. And in fact in all their interactions she never seemed afraid. Riddick smirked in victory.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry! I tried to make this longer, but I couldn't even keep up the suspense for myself! Hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

A/N: Sorry, I've been so behind on this story! I've been so distracted with my other works in progress! I don't really have a set plot/timeline for this story, so posting will indeed be sporadic. Apologies. Also, CLIFFHANGERS!

* * *

Riddick smirked, staring at the metal panel ceiling. _This girl._ Only his second day on this tin can, and already it was more interesting than his whole time on Persephone.

At first, Riddick did doubt he would be able to stay in one cage for two weeks, the time to get to their next job, but with entertainment like that whisp of a girl, Riddick was drowning in his thoughts.

Somehow in all the confusion this minx had gotten him a job and a crew without barely blinking. _Secret mind powers_. Riddick nodded. _It's always the crazy ones_.

The first time he met the rest of the crew had been all kinds of interesting. Once back on the boat, the merc had tried and failed to spar with the criminal, and the captain had examined his blank clothes and goggles with suspicion.

He was first introduced to the reader's brother, who reeked of fear and worry. Riddick' nose twitched. He normally bathes in the stench, but it wasn't helpful coming from the doctor. Even though Riddick could patch his own scraps, it was nice having someone you trust to do it for you. The doctor's girl was too bubbly and smelt of too sweet candy. River called her, "the sunshine," and Riddick couldn't agree more.

The first time he met the second in command was around the dinner table. He could respect her quiet and orderly manner, and mentally Riddick figured she would be the first he would take out. If he needed to. Cool, collected, and deadly. His favorite combo.

It was at the breakfast table the second day when he met the companion. Sometimes Riddick chuckled at the ways of this 'verse. The prostitute praised and admired for her skill in bed. At first River's eyes slanted towards him, weary of the few thoughts he was letting through to her. However, he made sure to respond to her wafts of jealousy cleary in his mind. _Don't worry, girl. She's too soaked in perfumes for me to even get close. Plus, she ain't got the same skill as you do. I can tell._ He laughed out loud at the time, which drew confused looks from the others at the table.

Riddick sighed. The crew was alright. Most of 'em too soft to be any kind of threat, but too smart to be too boring.

* * *

River rolled her eyes at Riddick's thought before sleep. He was her equal, she could sense it, but how he would function on Mother was yet to be seen.

Simon already tried to keep her busy and away from the man, while Kaylee would giggle, with significant looks between them. River could hear Captain Daddy's and Jayne's mumbling about not trusting the hardened killer.

Zoe was surprisingly silent on the whole issue, merely expressing concern about Zephyr keeping away from someone who had no care to children. However, this concern did not affect how she ignored Riddick's presence, while aware of his each movement out of the corner of her eye.

River giggled to herself at the silly little girl on Mother. She made music in her mind, and River enjoyed listening in. The young girl somehow knew of River's gift and saw it as that - a gift.

"Hey, girl. What are you laughin' at?" A gruff voice filled the recycled dusty air of the open cargo bay.

Surprised, River sat up suddenly from her favorite space on the catwalks. "Wolf moves too silent for the River to hear at times." River mumbled to herself.

The man-beast below her chuckled. "Yeah, well the river's scent is too easy not to follow."

River huffed. _I have no control over how I smell._

"Didn't mean to upset, ya." _Huh_. "Just wanted to see if you needed some entertainment while we're both awake." River could hear the smirk contained in his statement.

She jumped down, glaring at his smug face. "The beast wishes to dance with the girl?"

Riddick chuffed. "Yeah, just which kind of dancin' you wanna do?" He sent the girl two images. One of the two battling with knives and kicks, and the other a battle in between Riddick's cabin's sheets.

River flushed involuntarily, glaring even more at the dark-clad man. She moved swiftly to the left, stepping her bare feet onto the metal plating. She allowed herself a small smirk at the slight mental shifting in the swirling Mercury of his mind. He was preparing to hide his thoughts, which would distract him slightly.

She took another careful step as his hand flexed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

A/N: Sorry, all. I haven't really felt too inspired to write on this one, just because it is darker than most of my other stories. It takes more energy for me to be dark/bloody. Sorry its so short.

* * *

River eyed her opponent. His bulging muscles caused miniature lightening to shoot through her limbs. Warmth spread from the apex of her thighs as she watched him maneuver around her like a jungle cat. She could sense his attempt to keep her out of his mind.

Even so, she kept tabs on his physical and mental intentions, as she stepped to the left.

* * *

Riddick wanted to laugh as he watched her slender bare feet step to his right. He took a step in the opposite direction. He knew she was barreling against his mental walls with a righteous fury.

Her hanging locks were strings, and Riddick just wanted to pull her towards him. He hadn't had this much fun in years.

He kept his thoughts to either something dirty, to make her blush, or bloody, to make her smirk.

Finally, the tension became too much. Riddick swiveled back to his previous step to catch her off guard. He reached down and out to grab for her skinny leg. She flipped backwards at that point, jumping just out of his reach. She landed in a small ball, ready to pounce.

Riddick used his momentum to continue turning and stood, ready to fight off River's attack. She jumped up, and Riddick bent down, hesitating on pulling out any one of his numerous hidden shivs. He wanted to keep the game nice and friendly between them.

She latched onto his shoulders, wrapping her lithle limbs around his thick body. He rolled forward, trying to dislodge her. She held on even tighter, slipping her arm around his throat. He grabbed her hand, his dry lips meeting her calloused skin before he yanked her forward. Her stick body turned to water, fluid in the air, tumbling. Whether from shock at his bold move or attempting to prevent herself from further injury, he didn't know. He could only smile.

How much more fun this would be with weapons. He chuckled lowly.

* * *

His gruff laugh made shivers run down her back. Not from fear, no. Excitement. No one on Mother ever wanted to dance with her, like this.

His thoughts he sent out during a lull in their rhythm were of rough hands running along her body. Black and grey images of limbs entwined and moans filling the small space between them.

River shivered again. She shook her head. Her own mind supplied the feeling of his lips on her hand. _Why had he done that?_ She kept asking herself. _To distract her, most likely. Because he wanted to, his mind seemed to supply._

At this moment of slight distraction, Riddick somehow pinned her to the grated floor. She panted from the high level of exertion from their previous activity. However, laying down only seemed to increase her pulse. It pounded in her rib cage. She absently wondered if Riddick could hear.

She met the reflective nature of his goggles with a curious countenance. "The beast will let me see him now? Now, that he has won?" She huffed slightly at the last bit. He only won because she allowed herself to be distracted.

"Sure, girl. Help yourself." Riddick smirked slightly, adjusting his position to allow River to move her hands.

She slowly brought her clenched fists to his chiseled face. Gently guiding the black strap off his smooth head, she gasped slightly at the sight underneath. His eyes were the moon.

"The moon," River whispered. Riddick chuckled again, making River squirm slightly. She breathed in his manly, slightly sweaty scent deeply. "So beautiful," she whispered again, unable to help herself from grazing her fingertips under his mesmerizing eyes.

Riddick puckered his lips just enough to kiss the lower part of her outstretched finger. She couldn't contain the small gasp at the sweet gesture.

Just as they both leaned closer to skim their noses against the other's, River heard her brother's voice.

"RIVER!"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed on this story so far! Your encouragement is my fuel for this ship! Tehee... Punny. Also, I really really love fluff, so I had to add some. Hope this doesn't take away form the overall tone. Longest Chapter Ever! Don't expect this to happen again!

* * *

Riddick threw his most convenient shiv at the doctor's head. It embedded itself in the metal pole three inches from his face. Hearing the significant hitch of fear in the doctor's breathing brought a small grin to the convict's stoic face.

When he turned back to the woman beneath him, he was slightly appalled to see her no longer there. She had slipped out and stood about two feet from him. Impressed by her speed, he gave her an even bigger grin. Even with his purple tinted sight, he could see the slightly darker spots on her cheeks, and he caught the slight scent of her embarrassment.

"River," Simon gasped. "What are you doing up so late?"

River whispered, "Nightmares."

Curious as to what could scare this little hellion, Riddick asked, "About what?"

"Reavers," was the slightly hesitant answer.

"Do you know what Reavers are, Mr. Riddick?" Simon asked, taking only one step forward.

"Some kind of crazies in the black, right?" Riddick had little use for monster stories. He was usually the scariest and deadliest monster around.

Simon looked to his sister. Sadly, he explained, "They are much more than that."

As he opened his mouth to continue, River took a step towards Riddick. She rested her hand over the clothes above the Fury hand-print on his chest. "Necromongers. But not Human. Wild and full of bloodlust. Worse. Much worse." At this, River gave a slight shiver.

Riddick himself was tempted to shiver at the reminder of his old nemesis.

Simon interrupted the moment. "What and Necromongers? And River, may I remind you of someone's personal space?" The twinge of worry in his voice made Riddick slightly proud. Despite his obvious worry, Simon made no move to separate them.

River rolled her eyes. "Necromongers not here. No threat."

Riddick didn't know if she was only responding to the first question or both.

Simon sighed slightly. "Well, all the same, lets go back to bed, huh, _mei mei_?" The slightly "come here" gesture he made to the dark woman annoyed Riddick. That twerp was pushing Riddick's no-killing limits.

* * *

River rolled her eyes at the slowly building fury contained within her . . . sparring partner? Giving herself pause, she realized she had no idea what to call him. River's small connection to the beast made her understand that it was looking for a mate.

River sighed. _Could the broken girl be a mate?_ She didn't know.

She patted Riddick's chest where her hand still rested. "Go to sleep, beast wolf. Too many questions to answer tonight." As she stepped towards her ge ge, she looked back at the now calm figure. She raised a finger, ready to scold his murderous thoughts. "No killing. No."

The low chuckle echoing in the room made the lighting in her body return. She shook herself. She needed sleep.

Returning to her bed against the wall, she closed her eyes and let her mind wander the flow. While loud at times, the steady hum of the other's thoughts and dreams would help her relax.

Only when she felt Zepher's small musical voice humming in her mind could River truly feel safe. Mother's baby was happy. Mother's baby would live and continue Serenity and what it stands for. River smiled to herself slightly as her mind finally calmed enough to dream.

The next morning, River squinted her eyes at the three year old. Zepher was sitting next to her mother, trying to eat the beans. The only problem with her eating was that she would splash spoon in the slightly watery mixture, which would send a couple of beans flying into the air. For the most part, they would land on the table or the floor, but every so often one or two beans would land in her frizzy, wild curls. Zoe would smile slightly, and gently pluck the escaped beans from the young girl's hair.

The inquiry River was pondering was whether she could do that. Not the bean splashing game Zepher had invented in her mind, but the mother part. _Zoe has been broken since... Since Wash. But, not in the same way the girl is broken. Zoe's heart has lost a piece, but her mind is whole. Is a whole heart enough to compensate for a pieced mind?_

River didn't know. She turned to look at Riddick. He merely raised an eyebrow at River's suspicious look. She heard him say in his mind, _what are thinking girl?_

River shook her head, knowing he wouldn't hear her, but smell her worry and confusion instead.

"So, one more day! Whoo!" the man called Jayne announced form the door as he entered. He was obviously excited to stop home for a while. "Need to get my feet on the ground for a bit. Been in the black too long," he continued, not noticing the slight tension at the table. "It's-"

"Jayne," Captain Daddy cut off the mercenary's rant.

Confused, Jayne looked up from his food gathering. "Wha?"

"Not now. We are going to land at your home tomorrow, but I've been thinking," he started.

Inara piped up with a sly grin, "Never a safe prospect."

"Haha," Mal responded sarcastically. However, the joke was well-received by the other occupants of the table. River even heard Riddick's mental guffaw. "Anyway," he began again, pointedly looking at the companion, "I've been thinking that we should give Riddick a test run. I mean, I know River's word is as good as gold, but I wanna see his skills for myself. Jayne," he turned once more to the burly man, "you up for some sparring later? That ok with you, Riddick?"

River felt Riddick grumble, but the beast was excited. "Sure, Mal. If you say so." River almost laughed at how sarcastically his mind intended that statement. However, his tone was entirely impassive and neutral.

River suddenly heard Riddick's beast jump up in glee. "Sounds fun," he said.

* * *

A/N2: A reviewer pointed out I made a huge Riddick universe mistake! Yikes! Thanks! I fixed it! I think...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

River stood looking down at the man called Jayne. She smiled. The bruise on his left eye was created by Riddick's elbow pushing with .00358 m/s2 greater force than he predicted. The broken leg was due to Riddick's leg sweeping under Janye's body, while also hitting him as it was in the air. This caused a slight deviation in Jayne's landing, hence, broken leg.

Riddick stood behind River and she could hear him chuckling. Jayne got the first hit, which was a general formality for Riddick as Jayne was now a pack-mate. However, when Jayne began insinuating things about Riddick's lack of abilities or training, well. As Riddick reminded Captain Daddy, "He got what was comin' to him."

It seemed it was perfect timing for Jayne to return home. To rest. And be away from Riddick. River couldn't help but smile. Things are turning out far better than she predicted. Well, it's not like she can see the future.

* * *

Riddick glared at the captain. Things were turning out worse than he could've predicted. Either he was accepted and the girl came to him, happy as a clam, or nobody liked him and he killed everyone but the girl.

No. Instead, he was in limbo. The crew only begrudgingly accepted him, and the girl stayed away. Well, not entirely. He could still feel her sometimes sneaking around his mind, trying to catch a whiff of what he was thinking. Sometimes he gave it to her.

However, this was movin' too slowly for him. Soon, the Beaver's people were goin' to catch up, and he'd leave, or he would want to leave with the girl.

He didn't want to leave without her. And the whole crew could see that.

Letting off steam in the pity fight with the merc was fun, but not enough. Not the kind of steam he wanted to let off. He needed a plan. An insider.

He could barely stand anyone (mostly) on the boat, except the second in command and the captain. Both understood battle and blood like Riddick did. Lucky for him, he knew the way into one of their hearts.

It took him about five minutes to sniff out the little monkey on the ship. She was playing with a make-shift doll out of cloth and metal wiring. Her chipper little voice filled the hidden side compartment with childish innocence. For a moment, Riddick felt lost. How did his mother think he could ever do this? His mind flashed for a moment on his first meeting with Jack. However, Jack wasn't this young. Or this silly.

He cleared his throat, hoping not to scare the kid. Her bright green eyes, most likely from her father, turned toward him in surprise at finding her.

"Hey, kid," Riddick gently started.

The girl froze, toys in hand as she looked him up and down as he bent to her level. "Who're you?" She questioned hesitantly. No fear, but weariness evident.

"I'm the new guy on this ship. Can you help me? I'm looking for the best candy. Thought you might know somethin' about that," he tried for his best non-threatening smirk.

Her face immediately transformed into a large smile. "Sure. I know, I know." She giggled, setting her toys down and standing up as best she could. She grabbed his empty, dangling hand and pulled them both out of the side metal spot. "Follow me!"

Riddick stayed silent as he smelled the amusement and excitement rolling of the girl in droves. He almost stopped when a sudden scent bitter and sour worry pierced the air.

"Zephyr, what. are. you doing?" Her mother appeared from a room leading to the current hallway the pair were traveling.

"Candy! Candy! The big man asked me to help!" She sweetly voiced.

"Why don't you go back to your play area, I'll help the big man from now on, ok sweetie?" she kissed the wild curls of the child as the girl smiled and said "Ok."

"Thanks, kid," Riddick mumbled to her as she passed him.

He looked at the curvaceous woman in front of him.

Zoe held up a finger, pointing it at him. "Just so we're clear, there are four things on this boat that are off limits to you." She held up that same hand as she ticked each one off. "The cockpit, the engine room, River, and Zephyr."

Riddick smirked, not even caring if it truly was threatening. "I just one of those things."

His grin grew.

"And it isn't your girl. Trust me."

A/N: I have this head cannon that any kid brought up on Serenity would immediately find and play in all the hidden side panels. It just sounds like so much fun! Also, sorry if you were excited about seeing Jayne and Riddick duel it out. Honestly, I don't imagine it being much of a fight. Unless Riddick was extremely bored.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So, I decided to change some things. If you've already read this chapter, than you probably don't need to read this chap. Just imagine everything in my first version happened (or didn't if you prefer). My goal is to set things up a bit better for the actual emerging plot. Let me know what you think! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

River was confused and excited. She knew Simon couldn't help her. His thoughts clearly tended toward the "Please don't ask, I don't want to tell," dogma.

She wanted to speak more with Kaylee, but from past experience, the two marrieds never kept much from each other. So, it was time River spoke to an expert. A professional. However, right now, it was time to drop off the man named Jayne.

Meeting Jayne's mother should have gone off without a hitch, but since Jayne needed aid getting to his mother's (fractured femur) others came along for the ride.

"Others" included River, Zoe, Captain Daddy, and Riddick. For some reason, Zoe refused to have Riddick stay on the ship with Zephyr. River could sense Zoe's mind was in turmoil, but she made sure to think of other things when around River. She was smart. Too smart.

Riddick on the other hand felt as if his normally controlled mental lake of mercury was rippling. Something had disturbed his innate sense of peace and calm. River's curiosity almost overwhelmed her. However, Riddick's person was acting normal. A little too normal for his mental instability.

River was forced to sit next to Riddick because Zoe and Captain Daddy sat in the front seats of the ground buggy as it bobbed and jutted along the flat dirt towards Janye's family home. Jayne was prone in the back wagon attachment.

River was thrown from her mental musings as the car hit a particularly large dip and she reached out to grab onto her seat. Riddick instinctively grabbed a hold onto her delicate shoulder, peaking out from her loose sweater.

River's blood pushed against her chest and neck. A flash of another memory from Riddick's past flooded her mind.

The back of a blonde short-haired woman appeared before Riddick's eyes. River felt the beast at the forefront of Riddicks mind as he crept up behind her. They spoke about plans and a man named "Johns," but the _way_ Riddick spoke to her. He purred, growled. It blurred the lines between prey and foreplay.

River's breath hitched as she came back into herself. Berating her own ignorance, she saw that he might have already chosen a partner, mate. However, her current absence raised questions River wasn't sure she wanted answered.

She moved slightly away from him, to separate herself.

 _You afraid of me, reader?_ he asked her mentally.

She shook her head in the negative. More research was needed. He was a good addition, meaning he would fit in with the current pack, but River knew she needed to take more precautions, like Simon thought.

* * *

Dropping off the merc went smoothly. Riddick would've been happy to just shove him off the ground skiff, but River's idea about packs was starting to get to him. This group was a family.

Riddick wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

He had clearly heard the merc hug River and whisper in her ear, "Be careful, little Moonbrain. I still don't trust 'em."

She shook er head in a amusement, but Riddick was not amused. At all. The sooner the merc was gone, the better.

* * *

River sat in the perfumed atmosphere of the companion's shuttle. The silky sheets and soft music made River feel like jelly. She was glad to take a break from the others. Inara's mind was like a whip. It could move smoothly and gracefully, or it could attack and sting. She was also the best at secrets. This is why it was difficult for River to be around her at first. Inara was always thinking.

"So, from what Kaylee tells me, you are attracted to our newest crewman. And you are unsure if you should be or what your next steps are," Inara's gentle tone fit with the aura of the room.

River nodded emphatically in agreement. "His mind is unique, interesting. Physical touch seems to create such strong contact that I umm... x-ray his past. Like a cortex movie in my mind."

Inara's lovely dark chocolate eyes squinted before she asked, "That is... different. And what would you like me to do?"

River groaned in frustration. "Not listening. Need to know if already matched." She grabbed a pillow, flopping back onto Inara's luxurious bed, and let out a small scream into the soft-bundle.

"Oh," Inara instinctively responded. "And if he isn't, then do _you_ wish to be with him? Do you know what that means, River? Does he?"

Sitting back up, River set the pillow down. She sighed and picked at a loose thread on the bed cover. "I am confused." Looking up quickly, River specified. "Not the same confused as before. Now, I know who I am and where, and when." She sighed in frustration again, braiding some of her hairs together. "Confused as to whether the wolf beast wants broken girl or blonde woman fighter pilot. Silver tempest comes when thoughts are jumbled, and recently more than ever."

River heard Inara take a deep breath. "Ok, wolf beast is Riddick?" River nodded. "Well, do you want me to ask him? About this..." her gentle inquiring eyes looked over River's person, "blonde fighter? Right? That's who you saw?"

River nodded again. "Yes, but don't wear perfumes. Wolf beast smells thoughts, and you distract him. Genetically enhanced olfactory senses accompanied with nightvision, Furians."

Inara's mind was attempting to disseminated the information River had just given her. Shaking her hair and makeshift braid, River stood to leave. As she reached the door, River smiled, turned back, and said, "I am grateful for your ears."

* * *

Riddick was fuming inside. He knew his girl was avoiding him. Every time he would track down her scent, she would hide in her room. He tried mentally asking her what he did, but it was dead silent on her end. Riddick loved the chase, but this was getting ridiculous. Plus, the conversation with the companion only set him more on edge. What had River seen? She knew who he was, that he had a past. Why grow unsure now?!

His frustration manifested in a low growl as he turned the corner to her room. Leaning on the door frame, he could smell her sweet and spicy scent. She wasn't afraid, she was...nervous?

Without any additional clues, he set off to talk to the one person who might understand his predicament.

Riddick forced his body to portray relaxed, at ease, rather than the typical intimidation vibe. However, by the tense and worried look on the doctor's face, Riddick didn't think it worked.

"What's up, Doc?" Crossing his hefty arms, Riddick gave a small smirk. The doctor was slowly moving his hand towards the table of tools behind him.

"Riddick, what can I do for you?" He hesitantly asked, no emotion in his voice. Riddick could smell the medic's apprehension and curiosity.

"Need to talk to you about River. She's nervous about something. Can't tell what."

The doctor's brows wrinkled together. "I'm sure I have no idea about what is going through River's mind. She is very unique, highly intelligent, as I'm sure you've seen. However, her working knowledge of the real world, and relationships, is shaky, at best." He laughed lighty, shyly. "I once caught her in our room while Kaylee and I were... attempting to conceive." Simon cleared his throat after the accidentally stated information.

The silence between the two was strained as Riddick restrained from chuckling at the gently wafting embarrassment from Simon. The doctor continued, "It was a very awkward talk afterwards. In those kinds of ways, she is still learning," he paused as he let loose a heavy sigh, "I don't trust you. Like, at all." He emphasized the thought with a slight glare. "However," he swallowed. "River seems, drawn, to you, I suppose. For some reason." The young soon-to-be father sighed once more, clenching the top of his nose. "And becuase I trust River, I can't force her to ignore or, or refuse whatever is going on between you two."

"I'm in. For the long haul. If she is." Riddick stoically replied. Apparently all the people on this damn boat needed to hear him admit some sort of commitment to the young woman. They were a protective sort.

Simon looked defeated as his hands fell from his face. Shrugging, he commented, "Well, good. Becuase if she was ever hurt, you can be assured that every person on this ship will get their revenge on you somehow." Sending the large man a steady, serious look, he added, "And that goes triple for me." Simon picked up a scalpel and twirling it expertly between his fingers. He heaved a single huff of air before placing it down on the metal try. "I imagine you knew that already."

Riddick nodded in agreement before leaving the small work space. He heard the ship wide intercom announce, "We're getting ready to land, Riddick, Zo, you're with me."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

A/N: One reviewer asked about their interactions. Oh, dear. I am so sorry! I guess in my head, they are kind of dancing around each other, which translated to physically avoiding each other somehow? Well, I aim to please, so here you are!

* * *

 _You don't talk very much, do you, Mr. Riddick?_

Riddick's mind replayed the words of the concerned companion as he lay in bed.

 _We all love River dearly, and since you seem to have taken an interest in her, we merely wish to know more._

 _Damn protective people_. Riddick had to remind himself that this was what being part of a pack entailed. Concern. People. Talking.

 _"We have no reason to distrust you yet, but no reason to assume the best scenario. Also," she added with a little levity, "River will most definitely know if you are lying."_

Riddick chuckled at his memory of the companion. She wasn't much of a fighter, or animal like him and River, but she was smart. Smart enough to use her own tools to get her way.

He sighed out loud as he thought over his predicament. _It's too soon_ , he repeated. _Too soon_. It's barely been over a year since he landed in this 'verse, and only five days on this boat with her, and here his past was giving him visions. River's body as she danced in the sheets with him. Gently rubbing a calloused hand over River's big belly. Little brown eyes with iridescent pupils smiling at him.

Riddick growled in frustration. _Furia can just go fuck itself for all he cares about continued the damned race. It's too soon_.

* * *

River sat looking at her wall. Her eyes had opened at the sudden thought that flowed into her mind. It wasn't her thought, no, it was someone else's. Unfortunately, it didn't take too much effort to deduce whose thought it was. It was spoken with an animalistic timbre and a slight twinge of hate. Riddick.

The one thought that reached her even then was, _Too soon. It's too soon._

River's normal confusion over the mystery that was Riddick tripled with the almost mantra she heard. _What does he mean by that?_

His mind was tired yet held tightly together. Proximity. That would amplify her gift. Making the decision, she headed down to his bunk. River admitted to herself the slight doubt and fear that his being a part of Mother's pack was too soon. Settling down, even to this extent, was too much right now for the lone wolf.

She reached the guest quarters with barely a whisper of her bare feet against the metal floors. River heard him tossing and turning, mind continually repeating the phrase.

"What's too soon?" she asked innocently as she opened the sliding door.

He didn't move, but he did let out an aggravated sigh. "Not your business, girl."

River rolled her eyes as she stepped inside the room. Plopping on the opposite bunk, she smiled slightly, hoping to put him at ease with her relaxed scent.

"Can't sleep. Your thoughts are too loud, so you can't sleep either," she stuck her tongue out at him, attempting to introduce some levity.

Riddick chuckled, sending delicious vibrations along River's front. She nearly wanted to curl up into his chest to treasure those tingles they caused.

"How did talk with Inara go?" she desperately needed to know.

"Thought you were a reader," he joked.

River rolled her eyes. "Was busy. Little Zoe girl wanted to play, and her thoughts so loud. Lots of music and opinions."

He sighed again after the space had gone quiet. "What are you here for?" he asked seriously. Riddick's dark and deep tone surprised River.

"Now? On Mother? Or in existence? Multiple factors led to each."

At this, Riddick sat up in his bed. "Why do you exist, River? Why does anyone?" His moonshine eyes sought hers. The darkness that battled with the catches of light in those orbs made her heart stutter. She paused to realize that such a phenomena doesn't actually happen, it only feels as if it does because of the increased pulse due to arousal.

"Many theories. No one person can know for sure." Despite her reluctance to answer so, River felt she had to give such a vague statement. With what happened to her and what she had seen from Riddick's verse, the universe was not so quantifiable anymore.

Riddick nodded slightly. His stoicism easily covered any mental processing he was conducting. However, River's hypothesis about proximity proved correct. His mind flashed with images of a young girl, bald with imitation black goggles. She rarely smiled, but River could sense in Riddick a sense of fondness for the creature. River saw her again what looked to be like years later. Her long hair was held back and she wore a dark dress. _"I'm always with you, Riddick,"_ she said moments before her death.

River couldn't hold back anymore. She needed answers. "Who is she?" River nearly cringed at the obvious morose tone in her voice.

Riddick chuckled sightly, "Jealous?" At River's blush and shy glance, he held back. "Don't be. Saved her, tried to help her, and failed. A little too headstrong and worked too hard to keep up." His detached voice hid his heartbreak at her loss. River felt it even so.

"Working hard not a weakness," she couldn't help defend. Wash was a great man, but he had a strength in character different from Jayne's or Riddick's strength.

"No, but it can be. Work too hard for too long and everything is weak." Riddick sighed as he ran a hand down his face. Suddenly, River sensed his exhaustion. She heard him softly think, _So tired of this game_.

River held her breath as she examined him. She saw they weren't talking about the young girl anymore. "Why try if too hard?"

Riddick met her gaze as he steely answered, "Sometimes just trying is worth it."

River felt goosebumps run down her sides and arms.

* * *

Riddick nearly laughed in amusement at this woman. Nearly everything he did caused a domino reaction in her. He was tired, and he was trying, which he realized was extremely odd for him. However, there was something about this... woman, dancer, warrior, girl, reader, whatever she was, that called to him. She was his equal, and everything in him felt it.

After smelling faint hints of her arousal, Riddick chuckled again as he turned and laid down once more. Despite the brevity of their conversation, Riddick felt like he learned a lot from her.

She was most definitely, absolutely attracted to him. She just didn't know what to do with it. Apparently, neither did he.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ok, here's what happened. I got to the chapter after this and realized, _dang! I'm not writing this very well! What happened?!_ So, I went back to Chapter 9 and rewrote. It's a bit different pacing, and if you've already read to this point, then go back and read Chapt 10 only. New stuff! Yay!

* * *

Riddick wanted to grumble out loud to himself at the ship's next assigned stop. He knew this planet, being on the rim. It was one of the first he crashed to when he first same to this 'verse. River seemed alright with his being from another universe, but he had no intention of telling the others.

They barely trusted him as it was.

* * *

River smiled outwardly at the sweet face of young Zephyr. She had her fathers eyes and sense of humor, and her mother's directness and affinity for battling her problems. She exhibited no fear in the face of danger. She would be a great asset to Serenity when her time came. Well, along with her new little niece and nephew, it would shape up to be a strong and healthy crew. Especially as Mother had a habit of finding the lost - Kaylee, Jayne, Inara, River, Simon, and Riddick. Although River was tempted to contribute that trait more to their leader, Captain Daddy.

Zephyr snapped her little fingers immediately in front of Rivers face to demand attention. "River, do you think you are going to be a Mommy soon? Kaylee said she is. It's either you or 'Nary, but she doesn't seem like a Mommy type." The child's bright green eyes burst with curiosity to understand her limited world.

What? She twiddled her thumbs as she cast her eyes downward. "Zoe girl, I think Kaylee sunshine will be a very good Mommy. However, besides the purely phsyiological and biological creation of a child, which could also present it's own complications, I'm not sure about myself. I am different. Broken."

Zephyr's caring verdant eyes met River's tears ones. "Rivers not broken. She's a mommy type. You will just have to find out. You take care of me! See, so you can't be too broken." Her innocent smile melted Rivers self-conscious thoughts.

River enjoyed spending time with the little one, but sometimes, the little Zephyr girl took things to an extreme. She had little human interaction, only really knowing the people on Mother. Just thethought of reproducing had River in a spinning whirlwind of terror.

When the group returned later that evening, a shiver went up River's spine. The animal in Riddick's mind was pacing, unnerved at being ignored for so long. She felt his strength and power searching for blood, or calling to her. Taking a deep breath, River agreed with the beast, something needed to change soon.

* * *

Dinner time was usually a rambunctious affair, but that night was an exception. Riddick knew why. He had been at the meeting with Mal earlier and realized what the next job would entail. Compared to what they usually did, it seemed like a long con. Not their area, apparently.

It was, however, Riddick's.

"So, there's really two jobs in one. And the pay out would be our biggest to date," Mal informed the rest of the crew at the table. Riddick felt River's eyes glued on him, but he kept his mind closed for fear of what she would find.

Inara spoke up, "Well, what are the two jobs?"

"There's a local contest in these parts. Apparently, a new trader who took up shop here recently decided to partake in this contest. He's never lost once. Because of this, he's bankrupting the rest of the local landowners. The people who run the contest want one of us to participate and win. While the rest of us are hired for security to try to catch him cheating and protect the prize money."

Kaylee's sweet voice permeated the sudden stillness. "What kind'a contest is it?"

Zoe chose to respond, "Knife throwing."

"Oh. Well who's a gunna try to win it?"

"Me. And I'll win too." Riddick stated. He had mentioned the others that he was around these parts when the town had the contest, so he'd seen the type and distance of targets, targets he easily could've hit with his eyes closed.

River seemed to examine his face carefully. He kept his mind closed, because he didn't want to show her what happened the last time he was here. She seemed sensitive about his past exploits, which he gathered from Inara, so him having a girl who knew him here would only rattle her further. Riddick had recently challenged himself not to do that. Now, with the long con, it wouldn't do to be seen around the group who was running security. Mal and Zoe agreed he would need to rent a hotel room.

River stood suddenly and left the mess hall. Riddick sighed and stood to go after her.

Simon had done the same. Riddick saw the scrawny man rush ahead of him without even glancing back. Riddick slipped into the shadows by River's bunk.

He could hear Simon ask River, "What's wrong, _mei mei(little sister)_?"

"Why? The beast calls and now retreats. What is he hiding? Something wrong and won't say?"

Making shushing noises, Simon responded gently, "I don't know River. Look, I think you are talking about... Riddick," he sighed as Riddick imagined River rolling her eyes. "Well, just give it time. If he likes you as much as he seems to, then he will tell you what's going on in time. Neither of you are going anywhere, right?"

Riddick clenched his fists before stomping back to his bunk. His last night on the boat and he could barely sleep. He forced himself to ignore River's reaction. _Trust is a commodity in this world, and it's not given freely. Damn girl sending mixed signals. Why couldn't they work it out. Either with weapons or without. Woman was damn confusing._ Riddick sighed to himself.

The next morning, he packed up his things and left with a slight nod to Mal.

He mentally said goodbye to River, but he doubted she heard it.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: Ok! I got it! I finally planned it all out. Do not expect a schedule or regular post in any way. I sincerely apologize for my haphazard writing so far. I do hope everyone enjoys this development! Also, sorry not sorry that I'm terrible at writing accents. And doing them. Happy reading!

* * *

Riddick plopped his things on the worn carpet. The cheapest hotel in town was ideal for its lack of wagging tongues and sharp eyes. The dried blood on the walls and the dust in the air wasn't ideal for Riddick's health or peace of mind. He disregarded such annoyances, though, when he reached into his duffel for the cortex to get ready for the job. On top of River's odd behavior, he really didn't need the headache.

* * *

River wanted to break her bones in order to kick herself. _Wolf pacing in confusion! He noticed silence! Of course he did_ , she berated mentally.

River climbed back into her bunk, intent on sleeping the morning away, but the heavy, quick footfalls of Captian Daddy prevented her.

She sat up in her bed, staring at the door.

He gave a small start as he found her anticipating his entrance. "Gorram, lil'tross, you nearly scared ten years off my life," he joked as he sat down in a chair.

River chuckled, "Nope. Not possible." She gave him her best innocent smile as she felt her inner emotions churning. She knew what he arrived to ask, and she knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"Alright, River, I know. It's just an expression. Now, what about this cheater."

His beautiful blue eyes barred into her suddenly blank expression.

"What about the cheater?" She intentionally kept her voice even to avoid angering him.

"Well, do you know how he does it? Will you know by being in the same room? I know you know by now that I have full faith in your special abilities, that's why I figured this would be an easy job for us." He gave a lopsided grin, while he crossed his arms. River felt a tingling of...something in the back of the captain's mind. She wondered if this was his elusive "gut instinct" that something was off. If so, she hoped one day to study it.

"Hmm." She begrudgingly turned her attention to her folded hands in her lap. "Not... sure."

The clear worry and hesitancy in her voice seemed to throw the Captain for an unexpected loop. "What?"

"Well, range of abilities has increased over years, but varies according to mind elasticity and susceptibility. Also, no freedom in abilities." At the confused face looking back at her, River righted, rolled her eyes and attempted to explain. "Like..." she twiddled her thumbs around each other, "can see what kind of bullet will be shot, but can't make certain kind of bullet appear. More like fishing or hunting. Can't make type of thoughts come to me, only observe and report."

River knew the dejected sound of her voice was hinting at childish petulance, but she needed him to understand her frustration with this. With the Miranda wave, it felt like her mind had been taken over, something forgotten overwhelmed her purpose and memories, and she couldn't escape until she met it head on.

The Captain's silence reigned as multiple thoughts jumped around in his mind. Clearing his throat, he softly asked, "So you won't know how he's cheatering is unless he is cheating or thinking about how he cheats?"

River nodded silently, gaze still focused on the bland sheets beneath her. She hated the feeling of disappointment and uncertainty woven through the Captain's thoughts.

After a few minutes of contemplation, Mal pushed away his doubts and made a decision. "Ok, River, here's what we do. We still need you for your observation skills and trigger finger, so just play along. If, at any time, you hear something that could help us, then great. Tell me. If not, then we just treat this like any other job, keep our eyes and ears open. Inaras scopping out the big hitters in the area the way she does best, Riddick got his ear right next to the cheater, and Zoe and us are going to monitor from the outside. Got it?"

River nodded at the serious but lighthearted tone of the leader. She trusted his "gut" but sometimes she knew better.

* * *

Riddick sighed in frustration. He looked across the dry, patched ground to see the other thirty or so contestants. He already formed a list of who he would disable first if things went awry. His list mostly composed of the most competent fighters, but at the very top was a group of young miners. They would not shut up about the stupid prize, well at least Riddick thought it was stupid - 1,000 credits, and 100 pure copper nuggets.

"Can you believe it? I mean those nuggets may not be worth much in the core, but on the rim? It's like old timey gold! Those good for nuthin' brains drool for the stuff 'cuz it's like lightning with the 'lectricity," the red headed miner exclaimed to his friends.

"Yeah, I h'rd terraforming don't got those kinds things to mine, but der was a mistake w this planet. A huge cavern, they say. Those min'rs ain't last a month so far from other peop' and wi' the risk of falling, its too tricky to git oft'n."

The brunette nodded vigorously in agreement with the blonde's statements as he added, "m'hum. 'Magine being so far in the deep that's just like being in the black!"

Riddick turned his attention back to the first challenge. Hit one of three wooden poles 30 feet away. He estimated this round would elimate over half the people here. Too rough in their education or no skills in precision made for a showing of inaccurate brute strength.

The winner, the _cheater_ , Riddick added in his mind, was a man who looked to be about seventy years old. His name was Jet Abraham, but everyone called him " Ahab." From what the sheriff said, this man lived high up in the mountains and maintained little communication with the rest of the community. The general hum of the crowd told him that despite being mostly blind in one eye, he had the throwing skills of champion. There were also a number of speculated theories as to his past, ranging from an ex Alliance officer to being a reformed reaver.

Riddick scoffed. Yeah, _like you could reform a Necromonger._

The sponsor of the tournament, the Mayor of the shanty town maneuvered onto a small supplies crate serving as a podium.

"Newcomers, near and far. Well, at least as far as walkabout creek!" A rippling of overlapping chuckles spread through the knife-wielding mob. "Welcome, welcome! It's nice to see some new faces and some old ones!" The charming, sparkling eyes of the leader quickly glanced at Ahab.

The slightly overweight benefactor continued on his speech. As he did, a woman in her mid-forties stepped too close to Riddicks flank to be passing by his large form. Her bright hair was hard to tell with his eyes, but he'd distinguished the color to be either blonde, grey, or a redhead. She covered the side of her mouth conspiratorially, leaning near his exposed ear. "A bit of a fuckin' long winded heifer, ain't he?" She grinned and one of her bottom teeth was missing. "Names Elleen Pearl. You're new, but you look familiar." She didn't hold her hand out like Riddick expected her to. Living on this planet, he knew the culture had developed into half lazy hostpitality and earnest helpfulness and half bitter xenophobia. Sometimes it was a coin toss as to which a newcomer would get.

"Used to live near here," he answered. Riddick sincerely hoped that was enough for the obvious obnoxious loudmouth. He really didn't need to be noticed. Ever.

"Ah, and ya came back for the tourney, well good on ya'." She gently, for him, punched him in the arm with a wide smile. She spat a bit of her filtered chewing tobacco out of the side of her mouth onto the hard ground.

Riddick saw three different people walk by them by this point and each had said a hello or howdy to Elleen and received a positive greeting in return. "You seem pretty popular," he merely stated to get the ball rolling.

She smiled wide, showing off her yellowed teeth, and replied, "Yeah, born and raised here, so, get to know all sorts."

Riddick gave a short affirmative nod, and crossing his arms turned slightly towards her, "Do you know the biggest competition?"

She winked at him. "Sure do. That Abraham's there been the winner these past few. No one knows how he does it cuz he's getting up there in years. Next to him is that pretty boy Don Waters. He's a cattlehand over at Johnson's a few miles out." She tilted her bright hair in the general direction of a tall young man, who looked to be between his twenties and thirties surrounded by at least five different girls. His dark slicked back hair and easy, mostly clean smile were an obvious draw to the attention-starved girls. "He's not the best, but definitely top three. Had a lot of practice and skill growing up." Elleen shifted her body to mostly face the large killer as she continued, "and you're lookin at the second best tossed in the county. Grew up with four older brothers and raised by my parents and grandpa. All of 'em sharp shooters or great tosses. Own my own farm just outside of town and look forward to this contest every year!"

"What do you want with the prize? The copper?"

She shrugged smoothly as she flippantly answered, "Sell it. Worth more than those credits, I tell ya." She sighed stretching her arms. "Yup, sure got some stiff competition, ya do. But I'll give ya some pointers, although you don't look like you may need 'em."

As she prepared to launch into her speech, Riddick heard the blow of the whistle to indicate the first group's turn to throw. Each person had a ribbon tied to their knives to indicate who passed the round. Riddick felt the smooth piece of dark cloth with his name. For some reason it reminded him of River.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: anyone have that problem of forgetting what you've already written? Super fun to go back and reread everything.

Sorry peeps, this is short. Really really sorry for the time this took, if anyone out there in the vast abyss of the internet is still reading this. Working on it. Slowly...

* * *

River's first day on the job was surprisingly not stressful at all. After the Miranda incident, the crew of Mother had allowed her to do more. While she knew, academically, that the spewing forth of the rotten secret of filth helped ground her, River still had her moments. Moments where she would be lost in mind. Not _her_ mind, necessarily, but the river of thoughts all around her.

As she walked out with Captain Daddy and Zoe to run a security check on the area, she forced herself to be part of the gently swirling planet. Her footsteps feeling the push back from the ground. The sound of dirt and pebbles crunching under her boots. The approximately 85 degrees Fahrenheit temperature outside, light breezes interrupting the hot sun.

It was the first day of the tournament, and River kept to the back of the throwing area. Too many people made the river too loud, too hard to concentrate on one thing. The distance helped to keep the other noises quiet. However, one noise made it through the hum. A steady stream of metallic sharp thoughts.

 _Surrounded by idiots. Of course. Hmm, curious. Between my fingers this ribbon feels so smooth, soft. But strong and deadly.. kinda like someone I know._

River allowed herself a small smile at the thought. She made herself invisible, stepping silently along the treeline. She watched the groups of five step forward, heard the mayor count to three, and felt the thunk of the daggars hitting the wooden posts.

River closed her eyes, trying to focus.

 _Just made it, phew._

 _Can't believe they let that guy back in._

 _Easy as pie._

 _Really can't wait to get my hands on those thick arms, and that tight ass! Riddick, he said his name was. Oh! Gotta focus._

A flare of something heavy in her chest caused River to open her eyes, looking at the next group lining up, she saw only one woman, a red head. After the woman's on point toss, she turned to single out the only man River knew with name Riddick.

The man in question was standing close to, but not looking at the suspected cheater, Ahab.

River thought she heard something drift from the man, but nothing incriminating yet.

Frustrated, both with herself and the river, she stalked back toward Captain Daddy with fists clenched by her sides.

* * *

Riddick felt like he was doing a good job of being casual, so he didn't think it was that big of a risk meandering by the Capt'n.

Of course right at that moment the pain in his ass, for the moment, decided to stroll up to him as well.

"Well, looky here, what's a strappin' tow like you doin' in a place like this?" Elleen Pearl winked and smiled at the Cap'n.

The Captain's easy form didn't move as he replied, "On the job. Workin' security for the Mayor."

Apparently, it was Riddick's job to turn on the charm in this scenario. He went in for the kill.

Unfortunately as he took the two steps in their direction, he saw a waif of a woman coming towards the couple as well. He really would've rather shot someone than this job so far.

Turning to The Pain, he murmured, "Where's the best place for a drink round here?"

Elleen took the bait. As she chatted on about the type of juice and entertainment, he heard River say, "63.5% probability decrease post first round and so far, matching with expectations. No suspicious activity yet."

Riddick couldn't help but notice the dark glare the girl gave him as Elleen put her hand around his exposed elbow.

"Well, why don't I just show you, eh?" Elleen gave a wink and stepped toward the city's dusty streets.

Riddick gave a mental, put-upon sigh, one he hoped his reader heard.

Two drinks later, Riddick felt like the woman, Elleen, was out of useful information. He made his way to the back of the pocket-sized bar where a game of cards was being played.

The mark, Ahab, was looking at his two cards as Riddick approached, while the two others around the small wooden table acknowledged his presence.

Riddick could smell the mischievous glee of the others, thinking they had the best hand. However, Ahab was completely cool. No tells. No twitches, and no scent of fear or lies.

That in and of itself tickled Riddick's nose. Somethin' wasn't right.

Riddick's hand was pitiful. He threw in two bars of fruit replica, matching the bets of the other. The best bluff was a passive one, so Riddick kept his relaxed attitude in his barred shoulders and hunched body. The scab to his right laughed gleefully before adding a finely sharpened dagger to the pile of goods. Riddick rolled his covered eyes before taking in the stance of the previous winner and current cheater.

Ahab squinted his dark eyes at the grinning idiot. He tilted his head, worn hat and all, before spitting. His glob of tobacco and saliva landed on the younger one's upper cheek and eyelid. Ahab shook his head, noisily scratched his grey patchy beard, and muttered, "Dumass kid. No good fur nothin' goin' take that bet. Git."

When the entire table sat in stunned silence, he repeated, "Git!" with a glare towards the now downtrodden and bewildered player.

He rushed up from his seat, knocking a chair onto the floor in the process. He scrambled out of the door like a frightened rat. Two quiet seconds passed, then the rest of the bar broke into uproarious laughter.

The round ended with Riddick bowing out before the final round of betting, just to see what would happen, and Ahab winning the whole pot on a pair of sixes.

Riddick shook his head in defeat as he stood and walked casually out of the stale, smelly place. He needed more observation, but Ahab was too quick for him to do it in a confined space such as that.

* * *

River ran a hand down the side of the communicator. She checked all the ports, all the connectivity satellites. She even located its own tracking through the other devices and ran a seperate diagnostic panel. It was in perfect working order.

Huffing out loud, she turned it over once more in her hands. Today was merely observation. There is no logical reason as to why the comms could not even call Riddick.

It was either the technology or the people. And River had checked the tech twice. It was like the planetary gravitational system, working just fine.

Letting loose a frustrated sound, River swirled in the swirling dancing chair, letting reality flit by her. Captain Daddy appeared on her third twirl.

"What's eatin' you?" He curiously stated, half examining the current state of Mother.

"Square acting like animal excement." She grumbled, glaring at the square in her hands. "Contemplating 1,365 methods of destruction."

"Huh. Well, I know most of this stuff ain't up to date, but it shouldn't work like shit. You try troubleshootin'?"

"All the diagnostics have been run. Yet, still unable to even call the Riddick."

Mal's quaffed chocolate locks bobbed as he ran in his mind various scenarios. "Well, we gotta find out what he knows, if anythin' so maybe it's just a problem on his end. Here," he stated as he found and handed her another video communicator. "Sneak down to his room and switch his out with this one. Just used it and works shiny, k?"

River nodded, greedily grabbing onto the newest square.

"But," Captian Daddy held tightly onto it, "This ain't me given you or him permission for anythin' your brother wouldn't approve of, understand? You're the quietest, so I'm letting you handle this. I don't want the doc trying to hit me again if he thinks I'm sending you out on some midnight rendezvous, kid. Got it?"

River nodded eagerly. She would switch out and confirm no other female was in the animals den, and then she would sneak out. Simple.

She raced down the steps with a smile.


End file.
